True Love That Never Grew
by TwilightWindWaker
Summary: Mia has always denied the love that she had for Diego Armando, but when she finally wants to express her love to Diego, its too late. Sorry for the lame title - Mia x Diego


"Its time," I breathed, carrying a bundle of delicate roses close to my chest. A thin, golden sheet was wrapped around the roses, while a blue ribbon was tied around the sheet.

It has been months we have been together, well that was what people have rumored. Our true love for each other hasn't been confirmed yet, but I wanted to make it happen. I hesitated every time, confused on whether or not I was sure I wanted to go through with this. I wanted to wait until I was sure. Otherwise, the moment wouldn't be as dear to me as I wanted it to be. And now, I am ready. Ready to express my full feelings to him. Diego Armando, the man who has made me smile like a shy school girl. I wanted to take our love for each other to the next level, from being best friends, to a young couple.

I merrily walked out of my apartment, flowers in hand and a broad smile across my face. I felt like a happy woman who was proud of myself about what I am going to do. I just couldn't wait any longer, and I was more excited than nervous.

Its been 6 months since we've been close. Ever since the case with State vs. Fawls, he's always helped me, and been there for me. What he did after the trial tragically ended, and what he said really moved me. I remember it all so fondly, his hand smashing the coffee cup he held in his hand, and the blood creeping down his wrist. It really took me by surprise, especially from him. '_The only time a lawyer can cry is when it is all over_' he said with a smirk. '_And we are far from over. Not until we get the truth'_. The way he said those words. I was amazed on how calm he said it, while I was crying a river. He must have been frustrated at that witch more than I was, and he kept his cool. It really… moved me… in a way that made him… more attractive.

And now, I am walking over to the court-house ready to experience one of the happiest moments that will make history in my storybook of life. I just couldn't wait. I was also unaware that my pace increased to twice as fast as I was walking when I walked out of my apartment. But I just smiled, humming a cheery tune.

---

"_Hey, Kitten," Mr. Armando called out, after taking a small sip out of his 3rd__ cup of coffee. _

_I set down the paperwork that I was filing for Mr. Grossberg and turned my attention towards the deeply tanned man. "Yes?" I responded casually._

_He set down his mug and looked me in the eye. "I'll be down in the courthouse later on, if you happen to need me," he told her, "or want me." He raised his eyebrows and smirked. I just smiled, rolling my eyes in a joking matter. _

"_What will you be doing," I asked, curiously, moving away a strand of hair from my face. _

"_I've got to question the witness we dealt with in the trial you were in. You remember her, correct?" he took another sip of his coffee, letting the bitterness and the heat warm his throat with a long gulp._

'Of course I do,_' she scoffed in her mind. '_How could I forget that heartless witch who had to heart to kill an innocent man._' Memories of her figure flashed in her mind and made her grit her teeth. '_To think that a young woman with such innocent looks would commit such a crime that's just unforgivable and completely-_' she realized that she was losing her cool from the look that Diego shot at her. He must have noticed her anger showing through her eyes._

"_Looks like you haven't forgotten at all. Must be hard to forget when you've driven your claws into her during that trial." Mr. Armando commented. _

"_Yeah, but too bad she got away," she remarked, anger flowing through her once more for a brief second. "I hope you make that witch pay," I said with a serious face, yet masking an evil grin._

"_Ooh, Kitten's getting a little feisty." he taunted, his smirk growing. "Don't worry, I'll make her confess everything once we're done and I'll tell you exactly how it went."_

_I chuckled, through my own smirk. 'What would I do without you, Diego?'_

_I grabbed a mug and poured myself some coffee, filling it up half way. I then sprinkled some sugar in it and poured a couple of drops of milk in it and set it down to let cool a little. Flashbacks of the trial appeared in my mind, one scene at a time. To the defendant in the lobby, to 'Melissa Foster's' (A.K.A Dahila Hawthorne) testimony, to Terry Fawls's sudden death. She was seething a mixture of anger and regret. She tried to push it aside._

"_Diego, be careful"_

_He glanced at me, noticing that I had my head bowed, gripping the handle on the mug. He must have also noticed that I was reminiscing about the trial. He had a look of regret on his face. He probably didn't mean to bring back the dreaded memory._

"_No need to worry about me, Kitten." he remarked before taking a big gulp of his coffee. "That girl may have claws, but I have something stronger than what she has." _

"_And what would that be? Coffee to throw at her face?" I chuckled. _

"_You bet,"_

_---_

'Its been hours since he's been there. He must be finished questioning her,' I thought. 'Now would be a perfect time, since he's done with all of that stress. I hope Dahila hasn't stressed him too much, or she's going to get it!'

I chuckled at heart, and continued walked towards the courthouse. _Left foot, right foot, left foot, right foot,- _'Your worrying too much, Mia. I'm sure he's fine.' _Left foot, right foot, left foot, right foot,- _'If he needed backup, then he would have called. I'm sure his interrogating did the trick and he has all of the information needed.' _Left foot, right foot, left foot, right foot,- _

The roof of the courthouse has come into my sight, relieved that I has finally arrived after that long walk. All I needed was a couple of more yards, past the drooping willow trees and I will be inside the courthouse, searching for a familiar, red-vested man with a coffee cup. I once again chuckled.

'Well at least that Dahila didn't blow up the courthouse since the roof is still there.' _Left foot, right foot, left foot, right foot,- _'Here I come, Diego Armando!' _Left foot, right foot, left foot….._

The sound of a siren stopped me in my tracks. A familiar black and white car zoomed past me, followed by a second one. All of the cars stopped on the side of the road to let the cars pass. I knew right away that they were police cars, and they was heading towards the direction of the courthouse.

'Strange. I wonder what's going on in the courthouse.' I stood there still in thought. 'Maybe Dahila did blow something up… I hope not. Or else she really is going to get it.'

I quickened my pace towards the courthouse. _Left, right, left, right. _I didn't until I was past the willows that blocked the view of the courthouse. _Left, right, left, right, left… _I stopped once again, surprised at how many police cars were parked in front of the courthouse entrance. An ambulance trucked was also parked in front and the back doors were wide open. The police cars that zoomed past me, screeched to a halt and two cars rushed out of the car and into the courthouse.

'What the hell is going on?!' I yelled in my mind. That's when I immediately dashed towards the courthouse. I couldn't run as fast due to the high heels I was wearing. 'Stupid high heels. Today was not a good day to wear them.' By now I was on the parking lot, still running towards the building. 'Please be alright, Diego. Please tell me nothing has happened to you. Please, Diego…'

I was finally near the entrance, but by then, two paramedics came out of the courthouse with a body on the stretcher. I couldn't see who it was, since a sheet was covering the body from head to toe. Despite my worry, I decided to let the paramedics lift the stretcher in the van and ask them who it is on the stretcher later. I rushed inside to look for Diego.

----

I ran inside, glancing at every direction, looking for a red vested, black-haired man holding a mug of coffee. _He shouldn't be hard to find. He's like finding a hay in the needle stack… no wait! I mean a needle in the hay stack! Why am I not thinking straight. I guess I'm too worried about finding Diego to think properly._

I checked the lobbies. Not in there. I rushed to the courtrooms. No sign of him there.

I even checked the bathrooms. Not in there, either! But the last places I had to check were the reading room, and the cafeteria. He has to be in one of those rooms!

So I rushed towards the reading room, didn't see him in there. But I did see a familiar looking face. It was the face that made me burn in fury inside, and I immediately recognized her, carrying a white umbrella and giggling away with a spiky haired boy with a weird looking pendant around his neck. I tried to calm myself and walk towards her without losing my cool.

"Hi, Dahila," I muttered loud enough for her to hear. She turned her gaze towards me and her warm-looking smile turned into a frown for a second or two before restoring back to her innocent smile.

"Oh, why hello there, can I help you?" she replied with a hint of annoyance in her voice, and to me it was very noticeable, but I tried not to pay attention to that. There was only one thing I needed to know.

"Dahila, do you know where Diego might be?" I asked her politely.

"Hmm," she tapped her chin with her finger, putting on a ridiculously innocent look on her face. "I believe I don't. Last place I saw him was somewhere in the cafeteria."

_The cafeteria! Of course! _"Thanks!" And with that, I ran out the door.

"Um… did you know that woman?" the confused, spiky haired boy asked Dahila with an eyebrow raised.

"…No. Not at all." Her frown now became more noticeable.

I ran, using the last remaining stamina I had still with me. I swung the cafeteria doors open with more force than needed, and I stepped inside, looking around as I kneeled over and gasped for air. I looked carefully throughout the cafeteria, believing that he was in here. But to my surprise, he wasn't. My heart began to beat faster than normal and my stomach began to ache.

_Why is he not here?! He said he would be in the courthouse. Maybe he finished the questioning and left. I should probably call him. _I set down the roses I had in my hands and fished in my purse for my cell phone. I had Diego on speed dial, number 1 to be exact, but before I could punch in the number, my phone began to vibrate in my hands, scaring me enough to almost drop it. Someone was already calling me. I wanted to ignore it, but I decided to answer it. Maybe it was important.

"Hello," I answered in a shaking voice.

"Mia, thank goodness! I've been trying to get ahold of you all day, woman!" yelled the voice of Mr. Grossberg through the phone.

"Mr. Grossberg… is there something wrong?" I asked, my voice a little more shaky and uneasy.

"My word! You haven't heard yet?!"

"Heard what?! Tell me!!" I demanded

"Its Mr. Armando! He's… he's…."

"He's what?! Tell me, what happened to him!!" I was attracting attention towards other people around me. They began to glance towards me, but I didn't happen to notice it. I was too busy towards the conversation.

"Mr. Armando is……he's been……….…….."

"…..No….."

He told me the situation and I nodded unconsciously at every sentence he said. I was afraid that something like this happened the minute I saw the ambulance in the front of the courthouse… I just didn't want to believe it. And Dahila probably knew too. I'm kind of glad that she didn't tell me, or else I would have broke down right in front of her like I did in the first trial I ever took. Afterwards, I ended the call and just stood there, shaking uncontrollably. Then without even thinking, I grabbed my purse and ran out of the cafeteria, and out the doors of the courthouse, leaving the roses lying on the cafeteria table forgotten.

I stood over a resting man, still wearing his red vest. The heart monitor beeping every 2 seconds. Mr. Grossberg was standing at my right, patting his hand on my shoulder.  
Apparently, he had no words to say to comfort me, for he knew that there was no hope for Diego Armando. He was in a coma and it would take a miracle to bring him back to consciousness. I knew that as well.

Hours has passed, but it felt like days to me. Eventually, Mr. Grossberg left the room back to his office. I was finally alone, except for the sleeping man that I always loved. It was too bad that I never told him that I loved him.

I wanted to take advantage of being alone and was ready to cry. I wanted to cry, cry for Diego, who never got to finish what he started. But a voice inside of me was telling me not to. I wanted to push aside that voice and weep my heart out, but a different voice took over my mind.

_'The only time a lawyer can cry is when its all over. And we are far from over. Not until we get the truth.'_

He's right, I thought. Its not over yet. I can't cry just yet. I stood up, keeping my eyes shut to hold back the unshed tears. I have to finish what Diego started! I have to get the truth from Dahila and send her behind bars, no matter what! I took one last glance at Diego and stomped out of the room with determination replacing the sorrow from my eyes.

_I'm doing this for Diego!_

* * *

Ok. Now its over. ^-^ I just wanted to add one last thing to add a little sadness into the story.

Don't forget to review! 


End file.
